


When Winter Comes

by QJK13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, Broadway, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Coffee Shops, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Skips, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QJK13/pseuds/QJK13
Summary: His brain is a jumbled mess, but one thing remained constant across every reset, the New York Cafe, & the girl that works there. The only thing the Soldier & Sergeant could agree on. He's never had attachments in his life, HYDRA took those each time he was wiped, but he still ends up in that cafe. She saved him, but at what cost & is it a price he can afford when he learns of it.Song fic.Time jumps, Bucky-centic for the most part.Eventual Bucky/OFC/Steve but it’ll take a bit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1: Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover

**November 20th 2013 ******

********

********

He was just getting off an assignment, the extraction had been compromised, he was signaled off, go hide, find somewhere to blend back into society, his handler would contact him with a time and place to meet for a new extraction point. His head buzzed the protocols forcing him forward, he had an order, lay low, and the first rule of being on the run was to walk after all. His second was to be somewhere that made involvement impossible. He had to get across town, logistically there was no way anyone could have gotten from Canarsie in Brooklyn to Morningside Heights in Manhattan in under 20 minutes, unless he was superhuman, which was a fact that he and HYDRA had always counted on. He pulled the motorcycle over, parking it down an alley near Columbia, it was easier to hide the bike on a campus full of kids who needed cheap transportation. No one would question it. He could return to the bike later, but for now he needed it to be inconspicuous, he hadn’t pulled off the wraps that were over the paint job keeping it for the moment all black, he obscured it behind the piles of trash bags filling the dumpster filled with coffee cups, fast food wrappers and papers. Pulling the baseball cap low masking his features as he slid on a pair of sunglasses, ducking further down the alley into an alcove. He shed his torn clothes that were sullied from the dust vents and debris of the subway underground, replacing the all black with a dark red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, he kept the black gloves, glasses, boots and ball cap making sure the midcalf tactical boots were hidden under the jeans. The clothes he took off were then folded up with a practiced military precision dating back to before he was under the control of HYDRA and were shoved into the side bag on the bike. 

Grabbing the backpack he’d retrieved from the side back and pocketing a few bills to pay for a drink and some food, the last thing he needed was to make a scene for stealing, and bring himself more unwanted attention. HYDRA wouldn’t like that he was eating or drinking without their expressed permission but coffee, food and a book was a classic way to hide out without sparking interest, he slipped around the corner of the building walking through the campus. Adjusting the hat as he walked he made sure to be seen by a few cameras walking towards downtown Manhattan before slipping into the subway tunnels. He took the subway back up the street and past where he’d left the bike. He moved out of the tunnels making sure to stay unseen by CCTV cameras, finding a little house turned into a cafe overlooking a park. Easy to defend, off the beaten path, at least 4 easy escape routes and 3 more that while more difficult were still good and it was only a 3 minute jog, for him at least, back to the bike. He glanced up as he entered, no cameras, the menu was written on a mirror which from the right vantage point was definitely a plus. It backed a well hidden alley that was a good escape route if pressed. The cafe itself was about half full, it was set up like a living room, plush chairs and coffee tables around that would seat any from groups of 2 to 6 people a line of booths in the back, high top tables and a wood counter with stools separating the working area from the customers. Two girls were working quickly behind the counter, moving with quick precision, one a blonde taking orders and working the pastry case and coffee station. The other a brunette was in the back in the kitchen area cooking food for the orders coming through. The back could be seen through a large window with decorative muntins even though there was no glass, a pass through window on the bottom for the orders coming out.

He was last in line, still four customers away from ordering, surveying the layout of the cafe and analyzing the fastest ways out and creating plans in case he needed to act quickly. He was in the middle of forming a contingency plan when the door behind him flew open the bell chiming aggressively from the force the door had been hit with, he tensed, his weight automatically shifting forward onto the balls of his feet, his hand dropping to his side where he had three identical tactical knives, at close range he could block bullets with his left arm and engage with the knife with his right til he could get the side arm out of the holster under his left arm. His eyes flitted around the cafe quickly again, 3 exits, 1 clear, 1 fastest to his bike through the back and up onto the roof, the other had a fair number of obstacles. “Sorry Kayla! Sorry Tessie! Class ran late and I missed the M11.” A voice called from behind him, the girl it belonged to hustling past him into the cafe, long light brown hair flowing behind her along with the soft click of heels, he relaxed a bit, it wasn’t law enforcement just a person late for work.

“Funny way of saying Chase was being a dick” the brunette called from the kitchen her tone showing how unimpressed she was by this Chase, but she didn’t see a need to step in on the relationship beyond teasing.

The blonde however ignored the comment as she snapped out her own frustration “Get back here Charlie, we’re getting killed.” She huffed at the coffee bar to the girl that had just blown past him. The girl stopped part way down the counter and looked at the blonde pointedly before smiling as she put her hand on the counter. “No Charlie-“ the girl tried to protest but it was too late, Charlie had already agilely vaulted herself over the counter and through the doorway to the hallway that led to the back. “Ugh, every freaking time,” the girl called out loudly behind her to a giggle from the hallway. The blonde looked back into the kitchen “Is this how Nakoma felt every time Pocahontas threw herself off that cliff?” the blonde huffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she turned back to the customer she was helping who just chuckled from the scene that had unfolded paired with the blonde’s comments. He didn’t get the reference but his passenger was amused as well as impressed by the girl and the gall of her stubbornness. She’d looked her coworker dead in the eye and smiled before hopping the counter, instead of taking the extra steps to go around.

The brunette in the back barked out a laugh “Did you really expect anything less Tessie?” The girl in the back called out, clearly amused. This hadn't been a one time thing he realized, Charlie did this regularly enough for her coworker to laugh instead of being surprised.

The blonde didn’t look thrilled as she grumbled out a “No” rolling her eyes. She was clearly begrudging that vaulting the counter was exactly what she expected from Charlie.

“Charlie! Can you switch up the music while you're back there?” The girl who, based on deduction must have been Kayla said as she set a few plates down in the pass through window, calling out the numbers. Tessie took the orders, handing them off to customers. 

“You got it!” Sang the muffled response. Charlie ran back out half a minute later, a new song playing over the speakers. Her backpack and coat shed, her flowing light brown hair now pulled up into a messy half-up half down hairstyle. She was wearing olive green genie pants that tied in a bow at the top, tapering and cinching in at the ankle. A chunky black heel of 2 or 3 inches was strapped across her ankle holding them in place. A thin off white sweater that, while not tight, was at least semi fitted, the top of the sweater was wide asymmetrically folded down exposing her sculpted shoulders. She had strong lith muscles that he could see above her neckline and between where her top ended and her pants began. He was most impressed though by the fact that she had jumped the counter in the heels, even low heels could take out someone’s balance but she had done it in 2.5 to 3 inch ones. Even now her movements were fluid as she took over making the coffee orders from Tessie, she was obviously used to the footwear since it didn’t hinder her speed in any perceptible way as it would have most people. Her eyes tracking over the people as they ordered, she was insightful as she engaged with the people. She greeted regulars and made conversation with the ones who wanted to as she fixed their drinks. It was in his nature to observe and calculate what was going to happen next. It was what he was trained to do.

_That old dog has chained you up, alright  
Give you everything you need to live inside a twisted cage  
Sleep beside an empty rage  
I had a dream I was your hero ___

____

____

The Soldier got to the front and looked up and picked two random things off the menu. The passenger sighed seeing the menu, whatever happened to just black coffee or a classic like ham and cheese the voice of the passenger grumbled in his head. “Black Forest Mocha and a caprese panini.”

Charlie looked over, eyeing him curiously biting her lip with a sly smile “Salted caramel chai latte for Lindy!” She called the final drink out having quickly caught up with the mini rush in her short time being at the counter. She walked over standing in front of him at the counter putting a hand on Tessie’s wrist and looked up making eye contact with him through his sunglasses “Hi, I’m Charlie. What’s your name?”

_Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I’d rock you ’til the daylight comes  
Made sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything, tonight, I’ll be your mother  
I’ll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind, and you won’t feel ashamed ___

____

____

He looked at the brunette through his glasses; open stance, kind eyes, calculating look on her face, agile, strong, a dancer, not a threat; stand down. His sharp eyes moved on picking up her features though the dark lenses. She had clear skin, no foundation, just a bit of concealer under her eyes, freckles spattered over her full cheeks and nose that turned up slightly at the end her big bright grey-green eyes watching him, one had a topaz spot in the bottom corner. She had on minimal makeup, mascara, a matte nude pink lipstick and a light dusting of blush highlighting her features subtly. For once the driver and passenger agreed, she was beautiful. “James” the passenger spoke, shocking both himself and the driver when the words exited his mouth. The Soldier and driver almost never let the Sergeant speak, yet just then James Barnes had for a split second had full control and told this complete stranger his given name. The driver’s eyes widened as he clapped a hand over the passenger’s mouth.

“Just James?” She asked, smiling as she took in his appearance. The driver snarled, holding the passenger to the wall, his hand releasing from his mouth but tightening around the passenger’s neck in an obvious warning. The passenger locked eyes with the driver holding his hand up in surrender, yet again he had no choice. The driver nodded his lips twitching telling her it was all he was going to tell her, “Have you been here before?” She asked with a mischievous smile on her face telling him she knew he had just picked two random items, he shook his head, his eyes narrowing at her. “Anything you’re allergic to?” She asked him, he shook his head again wondering what was happening. The driver was quickly realizing he was out of his depth there wasn’t protocol for this, but he was intrigued enough to not stop it, was this a test? If it was he’d figure it out soon enough. “Tessie love would you, change that mocha to a medium Black Eye with vanilla and hazelnut syrups and steamed whole milk, and a double stacked hot Italian panini. James Dean here doesn’t look like the sweet cherry and chocolate type to me. It's just a guess but I think he’ll prefer something a little more, classic.” Charlie said, waiting a few moments to see if he was going to refuse, when he didn’t she spun on the balls of her feet turning away to make his new drink.

_Open up on the inside  
Gonna fill you up,  
Gonna make you cry ___

____

____

The blonde just shook her head, “Sorry, Charlie does that, but if it's any consolation she’s normally spot on when she hijacks an order.” Tessie apologized, but changed the order nonetheless, discounting it back to the price of what he’d actually ordered plus some. “Go find a seat we’ll bring it out to you, and if you don’t like it we’ll get you something else.”

“Ok,” he said, keeping his voice steady, still watching the brunette as he paid for the new order, not refuting any of her claims. He was conflicted, his choice had yet again been taken from him. The passenger was a little upset at this turn of events; even though what she’d suggested had sounded better. Even if he didn’t know what it was he was getting anymore, not that he’d known before but at least he’d picked it, it would have been one of the first choices he’d been able to make in over 65 years. He also had a hard time arguing, now that he was paying less money than he had originally anticipated, and he couldn’t draw extra attention to himself so he was forced to accept the choice that had been yet again taken and made for him. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, moving further into the cafe as he waited.

“Alright triple major let’s see if you’re right again.” Tessie laughed leaning back against the counter by the register, he waited at the counter next to the large espresso machine while she finished up his drink, he watched her carefully as she danced between the espresso maker and the other contraptions behind the bar. “Charlie here is a dance, music and art major,” Tessie said over sharing for her friend as she attempted to flirt with the dark attractive man, he just nodded, not sure how to react. Charlie spun on the balls of her feet gracefully her feet moving soundlessly as she added syrup to the milk before steaming it. 

“Oh please Tessie, it's not that cool or that big of a deal, at least you’re actually going to have a job after we graduate, Biomedical engineering has plenty of jobs. Name one job that hires you because you can do a Slip Pivot in waltz or a Shorty George in a lindy hop.” Charlie waved the blonde off dismissively as she poured in the shots of espresso topped with dark roast drip coffee and then long pouring the steamed milk into the cup, finishing it by spooning over a layer of milk foam. She set the mug on a coaster pushing it toward the stoic man.

“Uh you realize we live in New York we literally have an entire street filled with theater’s that hire people to sing and dance on stage,” Tessie sniped back.

All it earned the blonde was an eyeroll “We’ll bring you your sandwich when it's ready,” she said smiling at the Soldier before turning back to argue with Tessie. He just nodded not used to the kindness she was treating him with, he turned away carrying his cup not knowing how to respond, it had been so long since he’d engaged with someone like this.

_I sat on a mountainside with peace of mind  
And I lay by the ocean making love to her with visions clear  
Walked for days with no one near  
And I return as chained and bound to you  
Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I’d rock you ‘til the daylight comes  
Made sure you are smiling and warm.  
Damn, I wish I was your lover. ___

____

____

He walked over to a booth in the corner, he had a clear view of the exits but he was shielded from view if anyone was actively looking for him. The mirrors of the menu, also gave him a good vantage point for what was going on out front of the cafe. Charlie moved behind the counter, controlled in her light dance steps as she made coffee for the new customers walking in and the ones already in the cafe. She’d been right about the drink, even though he hadn’t chosen it, he liked it. It was strong, slightly sweet and just creamy enough to take the bitter edge off the coffee but didn’t hide the robust flavor. Just like the previous song he didn’t recognize the next one but based on her movements a fleeting view of a memory from his passenger told him it was in waltz timing. Like her counter vault earlier he could tell she was practiced in her dancing while making drinks, no one seemed to pay her any mind as she waltzed and glided through the small space behind the counter. He pulled out his phone checking for updates on what he could expect as he headed out of town to the meeting point with his handler, how quiet was he going to need to be when he left. Movement caught his eye as Charlie spun out from behind the bar her body swaying to the rise and fall of the music as her feet glided smoothly across the floor turning and weaving between tables. “Your sandwich. Mr Bond.” She smiled, setting down the plate turning to leave then stopping. “Was I right on the drink?” She asked a knowing smile sliding onto her lips.

He nodded once it would be weird if he was too stiff, he was going to have to go with the passenger’s instincts on this one. Not a plan of action the driver liked but he would do what was necessary to lay low and get off the island. “You were right, it’s exactly what I never knew I wanted,” he said “Hopefully this sandwich lives up to it, you’ve set a high bar.” He commented after a moment, letting the passenger have a say in the response. He had to force himself to put the necessary inflection on the comment; it had been a long time since he needed to interact with someone like this. The passenger used to be able to do it with ease, but he wasn’t in charge and the driver was only ever about the mission.

“Only one way to find out,” she said teasingly before walking away. The cafe had cleared out a bit and she took full advantage of it doing chaîné turns, spinning down the whole length of the bar stopping sharply with the music, her body moving to the different musical undertones in the song before she glided back behind the counter. She was a beautiful dancer, the passenger commenting offhandedly that he’d love to take her dancing if he wasn’t who he was. The soldier almost rolled his eyes at the sappiness of his passenger, smacking him for the emotional moment towards the stranger, but he couldn’t muster the strength to properly put the Sergeant in his place for the connection. It was for the education of how to interact, he told himself. Instead choosing to watch her as well, more than he probably should have, but both the driver and passenger found her intriguing it was hard to not be minimally distracted. He justified it that this was a learning opportunity, it was rare that the Soldier and Sergeant got along, and the Sergeant’s reactions and commentary from the passenger seat could be helpful in the future. He filed the necessary operations and data away into protocols, he’d be able to pull them up next time he had to interact outside of a mission, it wasn’t often, but he found himself in that situation more than once during an extraction gone wrong like today’s.

He picked up the sandwich taking a bite, thoroughly enjoying it, she was two for two. Today was a difficult mission. The target hadn’t been a bad person, just a research staffer for a Senator who was looking into things they shouldn’t. The Soldier taking out his staffer was a warning shot, and it was a bigger courtesy than most were given. The passenger was still upset by it, the woman had a family, the Soldier didn’t care, he couldn’t care, that’s why he was in charge. He knew it was getting close to the point where he was wiped again. The serum was getting accustomed to the wipes, healing him faster do to the stress and adrenaline it forced through his body with each time. The Sergeant was regaining awareness faster each time. Fighting the Soldier for control constantly, but he was still weak and locked away, he never won. But that never stopped him from fighting and losing. Fight and lose. Fight and lose. Fight and lose. The same cycle over and over for the last 50 years.

He had equated it to being in a mental hospital with a guy in a straight jacket but no gag, the longer between wipes and resets, the louder he got and the more awareness he regained, lessening the control the Asset, Fist, Ghost, Soldier, Assassin, whatever they were calling him that day, had. The passenger was constantly talking, trying to gain some sort of control; once he was strong enough to not be a whimpering mess of blackness and horrific memories the wipes forced him to deal with each time as his brain was scrambled to pieces yet again. That was always a blissful time, he didn’t have to worry about anything but the emptiness of his own mind, and the occasional whine as the Sergeant remembered just flashes of their more gruesome deeds. Eventually the Sergeant alway ended up with a semi complete memory, it was always the same one that came back first, he was falling, he was yelling, and it was all white. After that the Sergeant would start gaining more and more control of his actions, then they would have to grapple mentally for control the Sergeant never won, he was too beaten down a suppressed to put up any real fight, but man did he try. At that point the handlers would start to see the confusion and clarity slipping through, which was always when he’d be dragged back to that chair would be strapped down and wiped again. Start over. Wipe him. Reset. It was a painful process that they had both grown used to neither able to relinquish control, the Soldier having orders he needed to follow out of pure compulsion, the Sergeant just wanted his mind and body back. It normally took about a week for him to get the falling flashback, then another week and a half before he could function in a semi lucid state all in all the time between wipes and resets was down to 3 weeks. 

Today was strange though, they were on the same page, they weren’t fighting, the Soldier was still focused mainly on the mission, but the Sergeant wasn’t arguing like normal, he was watching the girl behind the counter. She was kind and warm, pouring refills whenever people came up. The customers trusted her recommendations, and she was perceptive enough to almost always be right. She was a ball of energy and had a quiet strength to her but he could tell she was going through a lot, the earlier exchange of words ad comments hinting at greater issues in her life. But she wasn’t about to bring that up at work, in fact she had brushed the attention off as Tessie had tried to implicate her and had outright ignored Kayla’s comment when she’d walked in. The spotlight was obviously not what she wanted, she just wanted to get by and if she could do it by doing what she loved she would be happy.

His phone beeped as he finished the sandwich. ‘You Are Clear. Head To Extraction Point.’ The phone beeped again the coordinates popping up on the screen. He had to go, the Soldier, took over again moving the Sergeant’s body as he packed up his phone and the book he’d been skimming. He stood grabbing his pack and his plate moving back to the counter. Normally he would have just left but the passenger demanded he bus his own table. The Soldier didn’t protest much against the Sergeant, especially since he knew it would be rude to not and he didn’t want to deal with that kind of attention. It also got him closer to Charlie again, something neither driver nor passenger was opposed to. “Thank you,” he said as he set the plate down.

“I’d ask how it was but the smile on your face tells me I was right” the brunette smirked at him playfully. 

He was smiling? He was shocked, he couldn’t remember the last time he had genuinely smiled. “You were.” 

“Well stop by any time, we love repeat customers,” she invited.

“I’ll try to stop by next time I’m in town.” Again the passenger was answering over his Soldier counterpart, the soldier should have been mad, he should have stopped him, but yet again he allowed him to voice what both of them were hoping for and thinking. It was a good research opportunity he justified it again. He turned to leave the house cafe, fiddling on his phone flagging it on his maps as a good place to lay low. He noticed the calendar on the door, they were having an open mic night, in the middle of the next month. His eyes zeroed in on the date as he walked through the door heading back to the bike. The open mic night was the same day as a big rally where the Senator would be speaking, and if the man didn’t heed the warning shot he would be the Soldier’s next target. He may actually be in town and able to keep his word for once. If he could it would certainly be a nice change of pace. He thought arriving back at the motorcycle, he peeled off the black wraps changing the once all black bike to its standard green and blue color scheme. He hoped on the back and took off into the dusk towards the extraction point


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later just like he had anticipated the Winter Solider finds himself back in New York, but this time he is having a harder time keeping the Sergeant in his head at bay... When he lays low at the same coffee shop, he finds a comfort and a solace there that rattles him.

Chapter 2: Enchantment Passing Through

December 14th, 2013

He sat on the top of the building, the sniper rifle steady on the roof. They only had guards out to 3,500 yards, which for a civilian or a normal sniper would have been an acceptable perimeter. But he was no civilian, and he was not average even here at 4,000 yards he was a threat. All he really wanted was for the Sergeant to shut up though, his constant passenger whose body he shared was not happy with these orders, first the Senator’s staffer a few weeks ago, now the Senator? He wasn’t shocked though the warning shot had been unsuccessful and had only encouraged the senator to push farther into the questioning of certain branches of SHIELD, the ones that weren’t actually SHIELD but were instead HYDRA. He was having a hard time keeping the Sergeant from taking the reigns it was coming to the end of the three week period again, why did they keep sending him on missions so close to his wipe day, because it’s changed since the last time he was active, last time he was out of cryostasis he needed to be wiped every 4-5 weeks. The Soldier knew that it was gonna take more effort to repress the Sergeant this time, he was already fighting him for control. He’d just have to hope he didn’t need control later that day he was already being pushed and would need to be wiped when he got back but until then he could manage. 

The only thing keeping them both playing nice was the mental image of a girl at the cafe. As he hit the edge for the city her image had flashed in his mind. Brown hair, green-grey eyes, one with a gold spot, freckled, gorgeous and graceful. He had told her he would try and make it back. That thought had brought on a weird feeling of commitment, neither the driver or the passenger wanted those words to be just another empty line like he fed to everyone else, he wanted to keep his word. He had the odd feeling something was going on that night at the cafe, something he didn’t want to miss but that was the only thing he could remember everything else had been taken in the wipe three and a half weeks ago. It was marked as a good place to lay low in his mission notes, he might as well take advantage of it while he was in town. The safe house he was heading to after wasn’t too far from it either. The Handlers had a tracker on him, he had attempted to escape many times in the past during those confusing moments of clarity he would get every once in a while. Now they had a timetable on him and a tracker, if he didn’t stick to the time table or if he tampered with the tracker he knew it wasn’t a good idea, his body giving a hard involuntary jerk as the thought crossed his mind.

The cold winter wind whipped through his hair on top of the skyscraper, it was getting close to the time the senator was supposed to go on, 6:30, he peered through the scope mounted on top of the gun. He looked out at the flags on top of the buildings between him and his target, they were all experiencing the same wind as he was. He looked back through the scope, an influx of security guards now were there, he’d only get a few shots off before they tried to get him off stage. Not that he would fail his assignment, the Sergeant balked him when he started to plan for the possibility of needing to take out more than just the Senator. 

He saw the Senator move to wait off to the side of the stage, he shoved his passenger aside, taking a long slow breath and lowered his eye back to the scope. The senator scaled the steps, two security guards flanking him. He waved, smiling out at the crowd, no idea that he was in the last minute of his own life. He shut down the passenger’s extraneous thoughts about his family, the trauma watching that would cause the crowd. He reached the podium and waited for the cheering to calm down. The Soldier pulled out his phone watching it for the signal. He kept an eye on the flags, tucking his right hand into his jacket to warm the fingers on his flesh hand. 

He didn’t have to wait long when the text came through from the handlers below with the key phrase. He took a deep breath and put his eye back to the scope, pulling his hand out of his jacket. He adjusted the rifle slightly to line the man’s heart up with the target, he toggled between the heart and head a few times deciding on a head shot first, quicker and cleaner. He could always reevaluate if he missed. Opening his other eye he gadged the wind, adjusting slightly. He opened his flesh hand and closed it a few times increasing the blood flow and dexterity. He took another breath and as he exhaled he let his fingers tap a quick double rhythm across the trigger. He watched through the scope as the two bullets he’s let fly hit their target. Two bullets to the head. 

He didn’t wait for the body to fall, picking up the rifle he quickly disassembled it packing it into the large pocket. He broke down the stand as well, telescoping the tripod down to fit in the backpack. As the task was finished he moved to the door that was still propped open to the maintenance stairwell, dropping quickly down the center, soundlessly catching the railings as he descended. When he got to the side entrance at the bottom of the building he opened his bag again pulling a zip up hoodie out, a ball cap headphones and a wallet, zipping the hoodie up part way to conceal the holster his MC1 was tucked into. He shoved the wallet into his back pocket, put on the headphones tucking the jack into his hoodie hiding that it wasn’t plugged in, pulled the Yankees cap on and headed for the subway, blending into the sidewalk traffic. He navigated the streets avoiding the cameras. He hopped on the subway riding it a few stops down til he was walking distance to where he’d parked the bike.

Straddling the bike, the Soldier relinquished his hold a bit, letting the Sergeant maneuver the bike to the cafe in Morningside Heights. He parked the bike, slipping into the same alley as last time, switching his backpack out with the one in the saddle bag, he pulled off the hoodie and undid the cross body harness, he was glad it wasn’t the full suit he had to wear on stricter missions, the one he couldn’t get off on his own, the one they put on him. He pulled off the leather jacket trading it for a navy blue long sleeve. Pulling off the black tactical pants he traded them for boot cut black jeans, reattaching the MC1’s holster and zipping the dark grey hoodie back just enough to hide. He grabbed the new backpack making sure the bike was hidden from the street view. Locking the saddlebag he pulled an old school Brooklyn Dodgers ball cap over his hair leaving the sunglasses off this time. 

Entering the cafe, he blinked a few times as he scanned the set up, immediately his eyes saw the table he knew he’d sat at last time, a booth that provided cover but still allowed for a clear view onto the street due to a few mirrors behind the counter. The cafe was set up differently this time he realized as he was hit with an odd sense that it wasn’t the same as before. He took a breath as his head cleared and he registered the differences, some of the tables had been cleared out and were swapped for lounge chairs, couches, and bean bags. A mic stand had been set up in front along with a stool, and a piano. The cafe was nearly empty except for the three people behind the counter and a boy sitting at the bar, he was chatting animatedly with the green-gray eyed girl who was perched up on the counter behind the bar, her brown hair covered with a burgundy beanie, offsetting her tight black ripped jeans and mustard yellow baggy sweater. For some reason he glanced at her feet, where 2 maybe 3 inch high black boot heels sat increasing her height. She’d been wearing heels last time too he thought, just now remembering, she had been quite agile in them too. The blonde, different blonde from last time, stood up from where she was resetting the case, “Oh!” her voice faltered as she looked at him, now she could see his face, she stopped her mouth open for a second. His eyes swept over her, brown eyes, sunken cheeks, full lips, thin deep v-neck black long sleeve shirt, jeans, hair up in a high ponytail, thicker makeup than the brunette. His next move was completely uncharacteristic of the Soldier but was second nature for the Sergeant. He smirked at her, shocking himself and earning a warning from the Soldier. “Hi, um what can I get for you?” The blonde stammered a bit as she asked, she was either new, nervous or both.

The blonde's actions earned a light giggle from the girl seated on the counter. She hopped off looking over at them “Ah James!” She smiled, “It's been a bit, I’m glad you made it back in.” she moved to the pick up counter by the coffee maker leaning against it.

“Sorry, I’ve been out of town.” he said knowing it was easiest to give things that were closest to the truth.

“Do you travel a lot for work?”

“Yes, I find myself all over for it,” he wasn’t too thrilled with this conversation, he chose to give short answers to hopefully deflect from the subject.

“I have a friend that travels a lot for work, he loves his job but he hates how much time he spends on airplanes, I can’t imagine it being as glorious as it seems.” she said, giving him the way out.

“It’s not, it gets tiring,” he appreciated her noticing that he really didn’t want to talk about his work.

Apparently the other girl hadn’t caught on though. “Well I think it sounds amazing! What’s the coolest place you’ve been?” the blonde asked, she’d gotten over the bout of nerves as she leaned forward, her body language signaling that she was flirting with him.

The brown haired girl cringed mouthing ‘sorry’ behind the girls head. He shrugged before picking a random place, he’d been “Venice,” 

“Wow, what was it like.” she asked, he almost smirked again, he’d only seen the sewer system and the top of the Basilica dei Santi Giovanni e Paolo, he’d been there to take out an Archbishop.

“I didn’t really get to go sightseeing, my work keeps a pretty strict time table.”

“Aww well that’s a shame.” she looked disappointed.

The brunette used the lull to redirect the conversation. “So same as last time? Hot Italian sandwich, with double meat and a Black Eye with Hazelnut and Vanilla syrup and steamed whole milk. Or do you want another rabbit out of an empty hat trick. A Black Eye may be a bit strong for this time of day.” she said nodding to the dark sky out the cafe window.

“Let's go with the rabbit.” he said, glad she’d changed the topic.

“You want to pick the rabbit or do you want me to?” She teased. The blonde rolled her eyes huffing as she got interrupted.

“I think you’re better at pulling off that magic trick, I trust you.” he said the last part before his brain could register they were spilling out of his mouth, he had to be more careful, he’d fallen easily back into his old flirtatious ways from before he was paired up with the soldier, and those three words were a sharp reminder to both of them that what he was currently doing was dangerous, for himself and Charlie.

“Alright, coffee, tea, cocoa, a steamer, cider?”

“Coffee,” The next words were yet again out of his mouth before he could stop them, “I’m old fashioned like that, I grew up with black coffee and cold ham and cheese when we could afford it.” He nearly flinched at the words, shocked that this seemed to be the only place that the Passenger wasn’t losing his battle to the soldier, he felt as close to normal as he’d ever felt, he felt like Bucky again, or as close to his old self as he could.

Charlie nodded, not pressing into what he’d said, but the flick of her eyes meeting his told him she was curious and had registered his words. “You want decaf or does caffeine this late not bother you?”

“Decaf is just fine, I don’t get enough sleep as it is.” he said, earning a small chuckle as she nodded her understanding.

“OK, I think I have something for you then” she sidestepped the blonde gracefully, tapping in an order. “How do you normally take your eggs? Do runny yolks scare you?” she glanced at him sideways with her question.

“No, over easy has always been my preference.” he said, choosing his words carefully to not give away too much.

“Cal! Can I get a Croque Monsieur, add a sunny side egg, and a small cup of tomato orange soup?”

“You got it Charlie!” The tall lanky brunette man in the back said, getting to work on the food.

“Alright, you gonna give us a last name this time James?” she asked. He didn’t answer, he just pulled out his wallet. She took the hint, taking the money and handing him his change, “Alright James Joyce I’ll have your drink right out for you.” she stopped looking at him, “No nut allergies?” she asked. He shook his head, no the one allergy he used to have had been cured by whatever Zola had injected him with all those years ago.

She spun on the balls of her feet turning to the coffee maker preparing a drink. He smiled, she switched up the last name, he had a feeling she had done that last time too. He watched as she spun gracefully around behind the counter humming with the song playing “What are you making Charlie?” the dirty blonde boy at the counter asked sitting up and peering over the counter.

“Latte Macchiato, with Hazelnut milk and some honey.” she said, working quickly to add in the ingredients she needed before sliding the cup across the bar to the blue eyed man, who looked thankful for the distraction from the conversation that the blonde girl was trying to strike up again. “Hey Rachel, can you go check if we have any extra pillows back in the Office?” Charlie said, allowing him an escape route. Rachel huffed but walked to the back grumbling about how she was in the middle of a conversation, a gripe that Charlie rolled her eyes at but otherwise ignored. “Sorry about that,” Charlie said “Go find a place to sit, I’ll bring out your food when it's ready.”

He nodded his head, “Thank you,” he said, taking the cup to go find a seat, he found the same table as last time, finding its same strategic positioning appealing. He sipped his coffee, whatever she had done he liked it, she could make a solid cup of coffee. Pulling out a book from his pack, he’d always found it to be the easiest way to blend in in a coffee shop. He watched as Rachel walked out with pillows dumping them into Charlie’s arms, who quickly moved to place them in the front by the piano and microphone.

“Charlie, are you playing tonight?” the boy asked, the soldier was glad for his super hearing at that moment, learning more about the girl who had obviously been the reason for his interest in returning.

“I don’t know yet, it will depend on how busy we get, I have my guitar in the back, but the counter comes first,” She teased, swatting him with the rag she had just grabbed to clean with. “And technically I’m still training Rachel.” Rachel rolled her eyes as she hovered around the window where the food came out clearly more interested in the possibility of flirting with James than doing the job she was being trained in.

“So if you’re training I’m guessing you're not gonna be free to help me with the lifts from class today?” he half asked, sheepishly ducking his head behind his coffee cup.

“Grant, I’m at work.”

“I know but you’ve taken the class multiple times and the only time I got close to getting any of them was when you were my partner.” he grumbled, poking at his food.

“I’m the TA for the class for a reason.” she laughed hopping back on the counter, starting to wipe down syrup bottles.

“I know. I’m not sure if it was me or if it was my flyer in class today, I couldn’t even get the dolphin lift off the ground.”

“Grant you were struggling with the Torch, the reason you weren’t getting the dolphin is because your flyers didn’t trust you so none of them committed. And before you ask I’m sure as hell not going over your head sideways if you keep trying to dead press me, you can’t balance me over your center or trust-” Charlie snapped, going into a mini lecture of what he’d been doing wrong.

“Then help me!” he cut her off, “Please Char,” She slid off the counter. 

She looked back at Cal who waved her onto the floor with a smile. “Fine! I’ll give you 5 minutes. But we are working on the Torch.” She sighed walking around to the cafe floor, Grant leapt out of his seat enthusiastically. The Sergeant watched from under the brim of his hat as she readjusted the boy’s arm and stance tapping out his legs so he was in a more athletic stance that could support weight, when she seemed semi satisfied with his form she stood in front of the dirty blond. He lowered down his hand, gripping her ankle from the side when she shooed him away from that. “No grab it from the back so when I push against it I won't break your grip and I’m working with your bicep and triceps, it's a guide for both of us, I’m pushing into it to help you lift me, it helps counter you just trying to dead press my weight with one arm. But if your other arm fails, drop my ankle” He looked up at her questioningly, “if you drop me or your arm fails half way up I really prefer having both feet available to land.” Grant’s eyes widened as he nodded quickly. “Ok, Ready when you are, just count me in.”

“On 1?” Grant asked from below her, she nodded. “Alright, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 1” she jumped straight up. It wasn't a big jump but it was enough to allow Grant to get momentum as he pressed her into the air. The Sergeant and Soldier watched with mild interest as he got her half way up before his deltoid gave out to the side causing his arm to buckle to the side, he dropped her foot as Charlie twisted over feeling the arm give under her. Both of them were impressed as she landed softly next to Grant with one arm on the ground to help catch her. The Soldier with her agility and the fact that she had obvious body control even through her fall. While the Sergeant was more impressed with her grace, they could tell she’d been dropped multiple times before based on how she handled herself in the fall, allowing for the maximum fall absorption in her landing. “I’ll never get how you’re so good at that,” Grant said, shaking his head as Charlie stood up.

“What was that line about Ginger Rogers? It was my grandpa’s favorite, oh yes Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, just backwards and in high heels.” The Sergeant almost smiled, a flash of a brunette with blue eyes and bright red lipstick firing a gun 4 times into a shiny circle rattled in his mind. Whoever that was in his past, those words had reminded him of the gorgeous and obviously fiery dame.

Charlie turned back to him and corrected something immediately, he needed to center her weight with his instead of holding her off to the side. Instead of a straight up he needed to press into the center of his body. “Try it again, keep your elbow in and center me over the middle of your shoulder, not the outside, and let me help with the leverage, extend your other arm fully. It'll help with the lift.” the Sergeant wondered if after watching this if he’d be able to do it. The serum had increased his learning speed and with the new perfect recall skills it’d given him as well, he was 98% sure he’d be able to recreate it, and add in his superhuman strength and he didn’t think he’d have an issue.

“Ok.” Grant dropped down again as he reset for the lift. “5, 6, 7, 8 and 1.” They went for the lift again. Grant got her fully into the air that time, her hands releasing from his wrist as he got her balanced. “Ok do I let go of your ankle now?”

“Yea go ahead.” Charlie said as Grant let go, adjusting himself to keep her over his center, she let herself arch back over his hand that was on her low back supporting her. They held the lift for about 8 seconds before Grant reached up with his other arm to catch her hips and lower Charlie back to the ground. Charlie spun around as she landed “See what happens when you properly stack the flyer’s weight over your center and trust us to help you counter balance!” She laughed, smacking his shoulder as he lowered her back to the ground “You got your five minutes now it's back to work for me,” Charlie said moving behind the cafe again grabbing her cup of tea, taking a sip and straightening her rumpled clothes, her sweater having ridden up her side getting stuck from where Grant’s hand had tucked it into her bra during the last lift.

“Wait what about the Dolphin lift?” Grant asked, pushing his luck.

Charlie just looked at him like he was crazy “How about we go to the mat room tomorrow to work that one, I don't want to go crashing into any tables tonight, and I’m definitely not wearing the right clothes for that lift.” Charlie said straightening back out her beanie which had come askew in the last five minutes.

“And she still has a job to do.” Cal called out, laughing from the back of the cafe.

“Yes I do, speaking of, Rachel you should go on your lunch break before we have a bunch of people showing up for the open mic.” Rachel glanced back into the kitchen again, she’d been stationed at the window for the last five minutes looking in every few seconds to see if the food was done. The Soldier had taken over more control for the last bit keeping his eyes down and away from her, showing no signs of interest toward the blonde. Not that Rachel had been aware of it as she had a steady eye on him biting her lip, readjusting her top to show a bit more cleavage then making sure to stand in his view. He barely could keep from grimacing, or should he be laughing, at how normal all of that had seemed to the Sergeant. He had been using his periphery to watch Charlie and Grant for most of the time they’d been working, impressed by the acrobatics of the two dancers. Charlie clearly understood how the human body worked as a dancer and with his own knowledge of it from martial arts he couldn’t help but appreciate the shared knowledge even if it came from a different skill. Rachel sighed in annoyance before she walked into the back to take her break but not before throwing another glance into the kitchen and out to him.

He let out a barely audible sigh of relief as the blonde left the room. “Finally” the Soldier, breathed out finally able to retreat again. He dropped his head back to his book, relaxing as the blonde was no longer in the room, she had been putting him on edge. He felt calmer knowing Charlie was going to drop off his food, which had just arrived in the window.

“Cal how long has this been sitting back there?” Charlie laughed, shaking her head at the timing, it couldn’t have been more than 30 seconds after she’d sent Rachel off.

“No more than a minute, but tall, dark and handsome over there didn’t seem to be very comfortable with Rachel.”

“No, he didn’t and she didn’t really take the hints. Which worries me since that is such a huge part of our job.” Charlie said shrugging helplessly at Cal.

The man nodded, “I’ll talk to her, this is my cafe after all,” he said as he agreed with her. “Tessie said she was having the same issue the other day with her.”

Charlie picked up the tray with the food and then spun and grabbed something else out of the case holding it up to Cal who nodded. She placed it on the tray as well. Before moving to bring him the food. “You a fan of wartime memoirs?” Charlie asked as she got close enough to the table to talk to him at a normal volume. She set the food down on the table but he noticed that she had added in what looked like a miniature apple pie. The Sergeant whooped at the site, it had been so long since he’d had apple pie. He looked up at her meeting her grey-green eyes with his blue ones, she nodded to the book in his hand. He glanced down at it, ‘Night’ by Elie Wiesel he was about 3/4th of the way through. 

“Yea, I was in the Army so I always find that I can relate to them a bit better.” He said, nodding in acknowledgement.

“Well it looks like you’re going to need a new one soon. That one is pretty short, good but short.”

“I guess so I only have a few pages left.”

“Do you already have a reading list that you’re working through or are you open to a random girl’s suggestion?” she asked.

He didn’t have a reading list, normally throwing the books out when he was done, before he would go find a new one. He kept the current book he had in his go bag, he rarely got to read unless he was lying low from a mission. Luckily the handlers never went through the bag, still believing that since they had packed it he didn’t add in anything, one of the few places where he was careful to make them believe he was perfectly under their control, he didn’t want them to mess with the phone that gave him or the books he kept for down time he knew that the handlers didn’t care as long as he was following orders, the stories from the pages just got wiped every time he sat in the chair so they didn’t see what harm it would do letting him read a book or two. “I don’t have a reading list, I’ll be in need of a new book here shortly, I don’t mind suggestions.”

“I’ll be right back then,” she said, turning and moving to the back of the cafe. He took a bite of the sandwich she’d placed in front of him, a warm ham and cheese sandwich topped with an egg and a cup of tomato soup, he hummed happily, she had picked out exactly what the Sergeant wanted. The apple pie sat teasingly close and he really just wanted to stab his fork into it but part of him also wanted to save it for last so he could enjoy every part of this properly. Something about this cafe made him feel at peace, he knew it was partly due to the way it was set up, a perfect hide away. The other reason was Charlie and her calm demeanor and that she could make easy conversation without ever making those in the cafe uncomfortable. He knew now that Cal had set it up that way and had picked his staff accordingly. She came back out of the back with a book in her hand. “Here, If you like war memoirs this one is a good read, my brother found it relatable when he came back from some of his rougher missions.”

“You’re letting me borrow it?” He asked, a wave of unease settling through him, his eyes looking between her and the book she’d laid on the table, “I won’t be able to get it back to you for a while.” he said, gingerly picking it up to hand it back, knowing there was a good chance he was going back on ice when he got back, he’d been out for almost two months and the scientists weren’t thrilled with how quickly he was reverting to the Sergeant. They didn’t like how much fight he was still putting up, despite the fact that he lost over and over, James Buchanan Barnes would not stop fighting, it wasn’t in his nature, and he hated it when he wasn’t given a choice.

“That’s ok, I finished reading it the other day, and he keeps it on audiobook on his phone,” she waved him off. “Everyone needs a good book for down time when they travel.” She turned to head back behind the counter when he spoke again.

He nodded wearily accepting the book and placing it next to him on the booth “You were right on the order again,” he said, hoping to lighten the subject a bit.

“Good to know, I was going with something a little more classic than last time, based on what you said it seemed like a good bet especially after you’ve been traveling.”

He nodded, it was an oddly comforting meal, being back in New York, he was home in a way and having the simple meal did bring a level of relaxation to his tired body and mind “Well it's good. ” he acknowledged before turning back and flipping the book over to the book she’d left him and the food. ‘A Long Way Gone: Memoirs of a Boy Soldier’. He looked up to her retreating form “Thank you.” He called out.

Charlie nodded smiling over her shoulder as she moved away, then she froze turning back to him suddenly from where she had been walking away “Oh I just remembered” she commented offhandedly before catching his eye. “Just a warning, that book gets a little dark, my brother said he had a hard time with it at times, said it hit a little too close to home for him, but he’s Special Forces so he doesn’t get much say in his missions. I figure if I’m passing the book along to someone else with military experience it should come with the warning of someone who's been there.” Charlie said. 

“What Branch of the Military?”

“Army. He always wanted to follow in our Grandpa’s footsteps, the Green Berets are the closest he can get to that. You?”

“I was in the Army as well.”

“Well then I’m sure you know all about the Green Berets being formed from the Commandos.” She smiled with a devilish nod “Thank you for service, Madison.”

“You gonna keep giving me random last names?” The Soldier asked his tone sharpening ever slightly as he took control of the conversation before the Sergeant could get into the Howling Commandos, he kept his voice even though knowing that shutting down the conversation completely would raise more inquiries as he desperately tried to ver the conversation away from the Special Forces topic. The Sergeant was already remembering too much and this conversation wasn’t helping. The Commandos faces flitting through his head as the Soldier spoke.

“Well, you haven’t given me one, but I kinda liked the Madison one, I at least got some military reference in on that one.

“Well I never made it to Coronel.”

“Madison?”

“Still a Coronel.”

“Only if you count the Militia and not the Army. In the Army he was a Major.” Charlie shot back smiling. The passenger was impressed with her military knowledge, he had missed this level of verbal sparring, the last one to give him this good a run was Steve.

“Never got to that rank either.”

“Fine Buchanan?”

He smirked “Now you’re just guessing” he quipped back quickly, way too quickly he realized as her eyes widened.

“Ohh I got close!” Charlie called him on the too quick response.

“I made it past Private” he didn’t refute the claim.

“Did you?” She teased, causing him to chuckle realizing she wasn’t a threat she was just engaging in the conversation with him.

He relaxed a bit letting the Sergeant back in a bit. “Yea, but not by much”

“So First class?”

“No”

“Corporal?”

“You gonna just list out the ranks?” he asked the Soldier, keeping his tone light but even fighting how much the Sergeant wanted to engage.

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d just tell me” He remained quiet as he leaned forward and took a sip of coffee. Charlie smiled and just shrugged “Ok keep your secrets Buchanan.” she only broke eye contact when the door chimed telling her people had just walked in.

“Found one to stick too?” the Soldier jabbed back, unable to put any bite on the snipe like he’d wanted. The Sergeant was enjoying the banter though, it was nice to feel even the little bit of normalcy it brought with it, even if she got part of his name. 

“For now.” she shrugged “besides you responded the most to that one so I’ll go with it. Let me know if you want the apple galette warmed up, I think we have some vanilla ice cream or spiced bourbon whipped cream if you want some on top.” she smiled walking away and back to the counter refilling her tea and Grant’s coffee cup, as she talked to the group that had just walked in. The Sergeant’s mouth started watering at the mention, it had been so long, he couldn’t help but nod to her and agree, nostalgia washing over him, followed by guilt, he didn’t deserve her treating him so sweetly.

He hid back behind his table watching as the cafe started to fill up. It wasn’t crowded to the point where he was uncomfortable. He overheard a few conversations about traffic being terrible due to his earlier mission, half the city had been shut down, the bridges had all been closed. Nothing that HYDRA couldn’t get around, especially with the safe house being only a few blocks away, he just needed to be there by 9:30 according to the handlers. They also seemed to leave him alone all crowding in around the makeshift stage with the chairs and pillows. Rachel came back out and with how the cafe had filled up, he was glad she didn’t have as much time to spend eyeing him. He leaned back into the shadows of the booth relaxing a bit as all the patrons passed him by, he kept his guard high as he continued to read. Cal had probably had a conversation with her, but it didn’t help her attitude which was still either completely standoffish or was way over the top and flirty depending on the customer. Cal didn’t look thrilled by her response, or the way she was treating Charlie, rolling her eyes or acting like she was above the simple tasks involved with all cafes. Flat out ignoring the girl when she was asked to take out the trash that was almost overflowing, leaving Charlie to bolt out to do it. He wasn’t shocked when Cal pulled her aside again and sent her home. 

-

The open mic night started on time at 7:30, they welcomed all types of art, mini skits, monologues or acts from a play, poetry, reading of short stories, music, comedy, even the odd dance or two. The Sergeant was quickly liking this place more and more as he got what felt like a high speed crash course in the culture he’d missed out on in New York since he’d left for the war. He couldn’t remember much, most of his mind was still black he couldn’t remember much since from the last wipe. He had bits and pieces of his childhood he knew he’d gone to war, but he could rarely see faces in his memories, the ones he could were just blurred figures. They got clearer as the time increased between wipes the serum restoring his mind, but they never let it fully work before he was back to square one, the worst part though, he always got back the bad memories too. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard something familiar from the open mic stage. Charlie came over to check on him offering to warm up the now definitely cold apple galette. He nodded as she picked it up. “Hey question, why does this sound familiar?” he asked as the two boys stood in front of the mic, pulling off a comedy sketch. The Soldier yelled at the Sergeant, how could he be so daft as to ask such a question that could give away that he was out of his own time.

“Oh it's an old Abbott and Costello bit I think Jake said this one is from the movie ‘Hold That Ghost’ from 1941, the one before was from 42 in the movie ‘Who Done It?’, they normally do a few or the lesser known ones and then finish off with the full version of Who’s on First from ‘The Naughty Nineties’. It's their warm up before they each do a bit of stand up on their own, try out new jokes and see what works and what doesn’t.” Charlie said, his head rang, he knew those names, the echo of a voice played through his head ‘Come on Buck we’re gonna be late.’ blue eyes and blonde hair was all he could make out ‘Steve we’re around the corner the picture don’t start for another five minutes’ he heard his voice laugh back easily keeping pace with the smaller man who was now rushing next to him to get there faster. They’d been going to see Hold That Ghost.

“Those acts are still around?” he was staring at the stage and he was yet again stunned by her knowledge gripping onto the words and facts that were acting as an anchor. The memory left him confused and reeling, he’d been happy, he’d had a best friend, the pain, guilt and despair rocked through him. He shielded his face from her as he tried to regain his footing emotionally, they were definitely going to wipe him when he got back, who was Steve?

Charlie’s voice brought him back out of his head “Who’s on First is a classic, the good one’s stick around, and it's a well known skit, at this point I think I’ve heard Jake and Theo do it at least 4 times now in the last 3 months.” Charlie rambled a bit before cutting herself off. “Sorry, you probably didn’t need to know all of that.”

“No, I appreciate it.” He said “Not many people could probably give me all that.” he was still distracted by the old comedy routine that had triggered a memory. The Sergeant wanted to hear more, he wanted to know more, maybe he could piece it together. He’d already remembered more in the last hour here than he had in the last 2 days. The soldier found himself in the passenger seat he was shocked, the Sergeant had won control. If the Sergeant hadn’t been in such a state of turmoil from the new revelations he may have made a play to run instead he found himself rooted to the spot hoping for something else to reveal more.

“Oh, well Jake’s a good friend and loves to study comedy monologues and skits from all decades so I’ve heard a fair amount about it, I’m glad some of it could help.” she chuckled, “I always feel like it is a lot of information that most people don’t need or want to know.” she shuffled a bit, wringing her hand nervously and biting her lip.

The Sergeant narrowed his eyes, her behavior had changed, he suddenly realized she probably hadn’t ever been seen as the smart one, or when she had shared information had been overlooked or ignored. “Well, I’m glad you shared, I didn’t know that so thank you.” he said letting a genuine smile brush across his lips as she nodded, moving across the room to heat up the dessert she’d brought him almost, he checked his clock 55 minutes ago now, it was 8:20. He felt in control again, but he didn’t know what to do next, he was free but still so stuck, he was trapped. He could try and escape, he needed to get away, he needed to remember more, he’d forgotten too much, too many times.

He sat there trying to figure out his next move, he have an hour to figure it out, he had to ditch the tracker, he shuddered the ghost of pain fliting through his body, he couldn’t stay in Manhattan, he needed to get out, he could swim, he needed to go before his time, he had to get out soon, but if he left in a hurry now it would be suspicious. And he was hoping that the taste of apple pie would bring back more memories, he had to admit the only reason he was probably having this many memory flashes was because of how comfortable he felt here. He couldn’t come back here next time he was in town, this couldn’t become a habit, they’d find him if it became one. He needed to go, but he had to make it natural, he could do this, he could, he had to. He had to fight back, he hadn’t had a choice for so long he had one now and he had to use it. He was almost thrilled when Charlie caught his eye beckoning him over as she slid the pastry into the toaster. He grabbed his pack, placing the book into it, and bringing his now empty plate and bowl with him. He heard the two boys on stage part way through the Who’s on First skit. He took a breath, he allowed himself to stop and enjoy the Comedy sketch, hearing something from a time as old as him was nice. He set the dishes on the counter taking a seat behind the coffee maker, his back to the door, using the mirror to keep watch around the cafe. “James? Did you want Ice Cream or Whipped cream?” she watched him, noticing the change in his demeanor. 

“Whipped Cream,” he answered hoping it was the right choice. She smiled nodding with his choice. He turned back to the stage as she disappeared into the back,

“Look, you got outfield?”

“Sure.”

“The left fielder’s name?”

“Why.”

“I just thought I’d ask you.”

“Well I just thought I’d tell you.”

“Then tell me who is playing left field.”

“Who is playing first.”

“I’m not…Stay out of the infield! I want to know, what’s the guy’s name in left field?”

“No, What is on second.”

“I’m not asking who’s on second.”

“No, Who is on first.”

“I don’t know!” Jake and the other guy on the stage were arguing in a dizzying wordplay that the Sergeant had to admit he was greatly enjoying it despite how rattled he was feeling , it was comforting. Charlie set the pastry down in front of him which was now topped with homemade whipped cream the was slowly melting into the apple pastry, a napkin and a fork accompanying it in front of him, he was excited to dig into the treat.

“3rd Base!” Charlie, Grant and Cal called back to the stage laughing with the others who knew this part of the skit.

Cal turned to Charlie at that point stealing the attention of the Sergeant away from the stage. “So Charlie, I saw your guitar in the back, we have a place just from 8:30 til 8:45, two of our people can’t make it, something about a shooter at a rally this evening, can you fill in for a few minutes?” He gritted his teeth preparing to run if Cal knew more about the mission, but no more mention of his mission from earlier came up.

“Cal-”

“Nope, you don’t get to argue, you're up, I’ve owned this place for 4 years and worked here for 6 before that, I can handle the counter.”

“Cal,”

“No, I know you have an audition in two days, so don’t try to tell me you don’t have a song that’s ready. If anything this will be good practice before your audition.” he shot back, the Sergeant was impressed, they had obviously had this conversation before.

“Fine,” Charlie relented. Cal smiled knowing he’d won, turning to go back into the back room returning with what he could only assume was Charlie’s guitar case.

“Oh if I sing will you help?” Grant asked, perking up from his mug of coffee.

“Depends on what song?” Charlie laughed at how fast Grant had perked up. 

“Enchantment Passing Through” he answered her immediately.

“Ok, are you using that for the show at school?”

“Yeah, I am” Grant admitted, smiling as Charlie nodded approvingly.

“It’s a good choice, if you can relax enough to get Ramades’ high note on that belt.” Charlie acknowledged. “With or without the script in between parts?”

“Without,” Grant said, shrugging as he looked to Charlie for reassurance.

The Sergeant smiled seeing how much Grant trusted the girl, he was younger than her, probably about 20 to her 24 if he could muster a guess. Cal trusted her and he owned the cafe, Grant looked to her as a little brother looked up to a big sister. Jake had obviously created a bond; it seemed like all of her friends held her in high regard. She had a mellowing and relaxing effect on him, he felt calmer around her with her casual banter and her easy going personality. He dug his fork into the apple pie, no she’d said it was a galette, whatever that was. He shoved a bite into his mouth, it certainly tasted like pie, oh my god, it tasted like pie, warm and sweet with a crispy crust that melted on his tongue with the homemade whipped cream. He couldn’t help the small moan of pleasure that escaped his throat at the taste he hadn’t savored for seventy years. The whiskey and spices in the whipped cream, blending into the spices of the pie, the warm glaze from the apple coating his tongue as the crust fell apart as he closed his mouth. His eyes closed, savoring it “you seem to be enjoying that James.” He heard Charlie say smiling.

“Yes, I am. I haven’t had apple pie in a while, I’d forgotten how much I missed it.” He said smiling at her, appreciating how much she could read him like a book and find exactly what he needed. She made him feel at least a little closer to normal, whatever normal was for him now. The blank spaces in his memories terrified him, and the bits he could remember told him he was not the same as he used to be, he wasn’t the same man he’d been in 1944 before the fall, that fall always woke him up, it was one of the first memories to come back. Falling backward looking up at a train, a man, snow and the white sky, his voice straining as he yelled.

“I’m glad it was the right choice, now I have a streak going though, pressure is on to not break it.” She joked, giving him an easy smile. She pulled the case up and placed it on the counter next to Grant. “You need a minute to get settled?” she asked, refilling his cup with what he assumed was hot tea.

“If you don’t mind,” Grant nodded. “I’m not as unshakable as you.” he admitted ducking down to get into his school bag.

“Oh Grant, I get nervous, everyone does, it just means that you care. I also know that the nerves go away halfway through as long as I take a breath and close my eyes and think about it just being me and my guitar, or piano.”

“Well aren’t you lucky,”

“Hardly.” She laughed moving back into the hall fiddling with the guitar, tuning it. As the comedy duo finished up, Charlie finished her quick tuning of her guitar moving back out from the little hall. 

“Ok I’ll go first,” Grant nodded, setting his jaw and meeting her gaze. She held out her hand for the music sheets he’d pulled out. “Why do you always manage to talk me into things without actually talking me into it?”

Charlie laughed and pecked him on the cheek “Tough love, uninvited guidance and followed by way too much bloody support; blame in on the English-French in me.” She leaned forward smiling mischievously, snatching the score from his hand and walking up onto the stage setting up behind the piano.

Grant sighed “You forgot that it's all paired with a self inflicted guilt trip.” he muttered to himself letting his head fall back in defeat before he spun in his seat, making eye contact with Cal and then the Sergeant, “I really hate it when she does that.” He sighed. “I hate it.” Cal just chuckled as he lifted a coffee cup to his lips.

“She’s got a gift for it.”

Grant groaned “Why did no one warn me?” He half laughed, “She’s supportive in the most terrifying way,” He waved his arms about as he stood “It's fine, I’ve got you, trust me, now jump. And if you don’t you feel bad about it!” He looked a little deranged as he threw his hands up walking backwards up to the stage. As he turned back to the stage his posture straightened and he froze, Charlie was smirking at him as she chuckled, he nodded taking her outstretched hand joining her on the stage. “For those of you who don’t already know being friends with Miss Charlotte here is literally the best and worst thing that can ever happen to you.” Grant joked as he turned to the group. As a few laughed and a few called out ‘Hear! Hear!’

Charlie laughed “I don’t think that’s exactly true, the stories I heard from my grandparents about the war were definitely worse than having a friend who is pushy about you taking a risk or two for your own benefit.” 

Cal chuckled as Grant rolled his eyes hugging Charlie on the stage as the crowd laughed at the younger man’s nervous antics. He raised the mug of decaf coffee to the Sergeant, “You want some black coffee and cream for the rest of your apple galette?” 

“Does it come with this spiced whipped cream?” He asked motioning to the dollop of cream Charlie had heaped over his pastry, he had to keep that calm exterior he’d been portraying, he couldn’t let them get sucked into his mess.

“If you want it to.” Cal laughed, the Sergeant nodded, Cal disappeared into the back bringing out the cream. “Here” he said leaving out the bowl and spoon next to him as he poured the cup of decaf to the appreciative nod of the Sergeant. The piano at the front started to play as he sat there watching Charlie settle in. Grant introduced the song as an audition piece he’s been working on with the help of Charlie for the last month, before he nodded to Charlie who started playing a song.

The Sergeant let his mind slip into planning mode, the city was on lockdown he had an hour before he would be reported as AWOL if he was lucky but he’d only get the benefit of the doubt for at most 5 minutes before they’d change it to attempting escape. He needed to sort this out fast. 

_To sail away to half discovered places  
To see the secrets so few eyes have seen  
To see moments of enchantment on our faces  
The moments when we smile and those in between ___

____

____

He had to get out of Manhattan. He had to go somewhere he could lie low, they had everything shut down, he could climb underneath a bridge and get across, he’d had to do that before, no they’d look for that. He took another bite of the galette, scooping some of the whipped cream into the coffee mug and giving it a stir, nodding to Cal who picked up the whipped cream bowl moving back to put it away. Charlie’s clear voice cut through his thoughts.

_If I could leave this place then I'd be sailing  
To corners of my land where there would be  
Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing  
The beauty so majestic and so free ___

____

____

He watched her stunned as she sang, her attention multitasking as she continued to play the piano. But a word stuck out to him Sailing, he could hold his breath and swim, he could probably make it across and in the night he could slip past, it really was his best chance of surviving and getting out. But he couldn’t do it up here, he needed to move the bike and get lower on the island, he couldn’t implicate this place, not again, he’d have to drop his tracker somewhere. He’d have to get it onto a subway car, that’d keep them busy for a bit as they chased him away from the coffee shop. Hell’s Kitchen would be a good drop point for the bike, even with the new vigilantes in the area, he could bait someone into taking the bike off him before he made a run for the river. 

_I will take you sailing, South. You can be my guide_

__

__

_There'd be no ties of time and space to bind me ___

__

__

__

__

He’d go south, they’d expect him to go north, go away from the base. It was a gamble heading toward them but he’d need more time to formulate a better plan.

_And no horizon I could not pursue ___

____

____

He’d swim across the Hudson and head toward the wetlands he knew he’d find if he followed the Passaic inland. It’d grant him cover and a bit more time to plan, from there he could escape up to Canada, or possibly he’d hide in New Jersey, as much as the New Yorker in him protested against that though.

_I'd leave the world's misfortunes far behind me_

__

__

_I'd put my faith and trusting in something new ___

__

__

__

__

He suddenly realized he needed to leave his phone, he’d be swimming, he couldn’t take the book, he’d have to delete the safe place and history off his phone he couldn’t implicate Charlie or the Cafe. This was possibly the last time he’d see her. He looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. He leaned over and grabbed a pen and paper and tried to think of something to write that could express his gratitude towards Charlie, but wouldn’t draw unwanted attention if Hydra came asking which they were sure to do since he’d been here just before he left. They’d retrace his steps while also keeping an eye on every camera in the tri-state area, he was going to need to get off the grid fast.

_But why should I tell you this_

__

__

_A stranger I just met_

__

__

_A woman whom I hardly know at all and should forget_

__

__

_A journey we can only dream of  
Enchantment passing through  
And how is it I say these things  
So easily to you ___

__

__

__

__

He sighed, lowering the pen to the page, as he felt the words of the song twinge through him, he needed to do this. He wasn’t going to put her at risk, not for him, he’d hurt too many people, he couldn’t remember all of them but the darkness of his actions pushed on his brain like the pressure chain in the air when a thunderstorm was building. He knew it was there, and he wasn’t looking forward to remembering, the acts he knew about were already enough to make him sick. It had been a long time since he’d written anything and the words were scratchy and disjointed, it was hard to get his fingers to remember the action of writing after almost seventy years.

_I'll never take you sailing! I’m never going to leave Egypt again!_

__

__

_You talk as though you've been enslaved! If you don't like your fate, change it! You are your own master, there are no shackles on you! So don't expect any pity or understanding from this humble palace slave! ___

__

__

__

__

He was doing just that, he was going to change his fate. He wasn’t going to be a pawn or a fist for anyone anymore. He’d never had a choice, not in joining the war, not in being captured at Azzano, not in what Zola had done to him before and after his fall, not in his actions for the last seventy years with Hydra. He had a choice now and he was going to make it and change things. He knew what he wanted to write but it wasn’t what would keep her safe.

_And why did I tell her this?  
A stranger I've just met  
A woman who I hardly know at all and will forget  
Anonymous and gone tomorrow  
Enchantment passing through  
And all I've done is tell her things  
She already knew  
She knew ...She knew.... ___

____

____

He slipped the note back into the book she’d lent him, he saw the tip jar standing on the counter, he wanted to do something, and he knew tipping was considered standard in current times, he pulled out a large bill, he might as well gift her something if this was the last time he would see her and since it was technically Hydra’s money he wasn’t to worried about, he slide it into the first few pages of the book with the note. He closed the book, setting it on the counter next to his coffee cup. “Can I get a cup of the caffeinated stuff?” he asked, downing the last bit of the decaf. Cal nodded, filling the cup again as he slid a few smaller bills across the counter, Cal waved him off. The Sergeant left the 5 out, appreciating the refill, he knew he was gonna need the caffeine for his journey that night, it was 20 miles as the crow flies which was going to be longer for him since he’d need to stay off the grid. Grant walked over taking a sip of tea, before picking up the guitar on the counter and walking it up to Charlie who handed him the music sheets exchanging them with her guitar.

Charlie sat on the stool, “I guess it’s my turn, since I told Grant if he sang I would too.” She said laughing as Grant nodded enthusiastically before walking back to his seat and putting the music away. He focused on the coffee in his cup and on finishing it’s contents quickly, realistically he only had a bit more time and he had a lot to do so he could get off the island before Hydra started to hunt him down. Charlie started to play, as he packed up, he was saving the last bite of cooling apple galette for just before he left, saving the best for last. He listened to the song start clenching his jaw as he swallowed the hot bitter liquid from the cup, enjoying the warmth it gave him and would provide in the cold of the New York winter. He stopped, he’d need a place where he could get new clothes, he was leaving his bag on the subway, he’d keep the holster, and an assortment of knives he knew he’d need, but he was going to need dry clothes when he got out of the Hudson. He took a breath and settled down again.

_Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, oh,  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you ___

____

____

He looked down at his phone and looked for a dry cleaner near where he would be getting out of the water. He found one as well as a laundromat between the two he was sure he could find something that would fit him.

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style ___

____

____

He cleared the browser history on his phone, running through his plan again. He needed to get moving, now. He dumped the rest of the coffee down his throat. The door jingled as it opened, a tall black haired man with dark eyes walked though, he was handsome. But he had a stoic face as he looked at the stage unimpressed with the sight he was receiving. Pulling his black peacoat up around his shoulders, showing he had no intention of taking it off, he wasn’t going to be getting comfortable here, only increasing the cold air he gave off. His eyes while a warm brown were cold, his posture was set, he didn’t even relax as he set his gaze on Charlie sitting up on the stool on the stage. Her guitar across her lap. She looked up at him, her eyes widening as she stumbled over a word, in the lyrics.

_So it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road  
Takes me home, lights are off he's taking off his coat (Hm yeah)  
I say "I've heard that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl" ___

____

____

Her eyes locked with the man who’d walked through and the Sergeant could see the emotion rolling off her, she liked him, she was wary of him, she was conflicted, she was vulnerable. He’d been trained to read these situations and those skills didn’t fail him. The man who was walking through the door had hurt her, but she cared about him, the lyrics were sung with too much emotion to not hold some amount of truth. He grit his teeth, she deserved more than whatever pain that she’d been dealt by whoever that guy was.

_He says "What you've heard is true but I  
Can't stop thinking about you" and I  
I said "I've been there too a few times" ___

____

____

He wanted to stay he wanted to tell her, the guy wasn’t worth it, but he knew he couldn’t he needed to go, he only had a 45 minute head start. Not even close to ideal but it would have to do and he couldn’t wait any longer. He stood nodding to her with a smile, one that didn’t go unmissed by the new man in the cafe, he was of no threat to the Sergeant, the boy had never gone through any sort of soldier or spy training; he was to open with his posture, his emotions, hell even his attempted intimidating stance was over the top. The Sergeant had to smirk to not out right laugh at the attempt, some pompous ass wasn’t going to intimidate him, not when he was so ignorantly outmatched. He met Cal’s eyes nodding to him before grabbing his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and standing up, to his full height as he walked past the boy. He towered over the man, his wide frame making the action of slamming into the boy's shoulder with his metal one look like an accident when the boy stupidly didn’t move. He slipped out the door smiling at the little retaliation he could provide on the boy, who’d been knocked back a few steps and spun to the side by the impact.

_'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style  
You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (A tight little skirt)  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go (We never go) out of style, we never go out of style ___

____

____

He heard the rest of the song through the wall as he sat on the bike, putting his plan into motion. Drop the bike first, wipe his phone, drop his phone and bag onto the subway, swim across the Hudson, get new clothes and get off the grid. He took a breath and turned the key of the bike, he had 40 minutes till his head start ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I’m still working on the other chapters but I’d love to know your reactions to this first part, I’m trying really hard to keep Bucky in in character but I really hate writing him as the Soldier, hopefully it wasn’t total crap. Let me know what you think. (And yes I know I’m the queen of horribly long run on sentences, my ADHD science mind sucks at grammar)


End file.
